What a girls gotta do
by Mortal-until-death
Summary: Celebrian is tired of waiting for Elrond to admit his feelings for her, so following a plan cooked up by her friend, involving a balrog slayer and a minstrel, she brings their relationship to a head. After all, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.
1. Prologue My heart stopped

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here, excepting Luinloth-however you are quiet welcome to her, as she is quite **ahem** difficult. However I have mangled them with delight, so if you have any quarrels with how they have turned out, just email me. Oh, and everything else belongs to one crazy writer called Tolkien.

Prologue. My heart stood still.

"And Celebrian was a fair maid, high hearted, golden haired and strong like her mother, yet her voice was sweet and high like a sindar maids, her eyes were blue, and she was not as tall."

From "Celeborn and Galadriel, the first ten thousand years"

Celebrian gripped the mane of her silvery horse, an excited expression on her face. They had finally come to Imladris, and Naneth was sure Ada was here. Resisting the urge to gallop down the valley, Celebrian tried without success to mask her happy face. How did Naneth control her feelings so well? She was not even smiling.

Sighing, she vainly wished to leap off and race down the valleys side, and so coming to Ada faster. She had missed him so! Although her temperament was like her mothers, her looks were otherwise. Her hair was more golden though, the only outward sign of her Noldorin ancestry. And like her mother she loved her father dearly. She could not imagine looking up to another ellyn as she did him.

Just then she spotted a silver gleam down below, and then she saw her Father coming out of the small copse of trees. There were many elves with him, but Celebrian had eyes for only one.

"Ada!" She called, and forgetting decorum, she leaped of her horse and ran the remaining distance between them.

"Celebrian!" He exclaimed, and embraced the gold and silver blur that leaped into his arms.

"Ada, it has been so long!" She said, her voice muffled as her head was buried in his shoulder.

Putting her away at arms length, he looked her over.

"You are a young lady now it seems" he said, a wistful smile on his face. Then he caught sight of Galadriel riding towards them.

Celebrian watched with a huge smile on her face as her father lifted her mother off the horse and into his arms. She then turned her head away, blushing slightly, as they passionately embraced.

As she did so her eyes locked with a dark haired ellon. He did not look at all embarrassed by her parents display of affection, but instead gave her a small smile as he took in her flushed face. She did not look away, and his eyes darkened. For a moment, time seemed to hold still. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to beat erratically, just then, her father broke in.

"Elrond" Said Celeborn, his arm around Galadriel's waist, "Let me present my wife-Galadriel, and my daughter, Celebrian. My love, My daughter, this is Elrond, Lord of Imladris, whose hospitality we are benefiting from."

Elrond smiled wider and made a formal bow to Galadriel. "It is a great pleasure to welcome you to Imladris my lady" He said, looking into her eyes.

Celebrian, who had by now joined her father, read the look in the ellons eyes, it was a look that Galadriel had so many times given others, a mixture of welcome, challenge and interrogation. Instinctively she held her breath. Seconds ticked past.

She finally released it with a little sigh when her mother smiled, and made a small head bow. "I thank you for your kindness to us, Lord Elrond," her clear deep voice filled the air.

Elrond then turned to Celebrian. This time she did not dare meet his eyes, but lowered them modestly to the ground.

"And your fair daughter is also very welcome my lord" He said. Celebrian fought for outward calm, and performed a small curtsey.

"I thank you my lord" She murmured, Celeborn cast a perturbed glance at his usually out-going daughter.

"Come, you will be weary from your journey, and a meal is even now being set on the table." The Lord of Imladris said after a small pause, and then offered his arm to Celebrian.

She took it with mixed feelings, trembling a little, though she tried to stop it. Sensing her nervousness, Elrond gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, and she dared to look up. From that moment on she knew that she belonged, heart and soul, to Elrond Peredhil.


	2. Chapter one One rainy day

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here, excepting Luinloth-however you are quiet welcome to her, as she is quite **ahem** difficult. However I have mangled them with delight, so if you have any quarrels with how they have turned out, just email me. Oh, and everything else belongs to one crazy writer called Tolkien.

Chapter one: Rainy day blues.

"Elleth, in general, need to cry. It lets out some deep emotion inside them that unreleased would make even the sweetest tempered sour and bitter."

From "Elleth and their ways"

Celebrian gazed out of the window with the most forlorn expression on her face. Now and then a tear would trickle down her white cheek, and she would brush it away impatiently. One thousand years had gone by since she had first met the Lord of Imladris, and he still had said naught to her!

His manner was always very kind and cordial, and he was always very courteous, and attentive to her needs…yet nothing he had done or said gave her a glimmer of hope for a relationship stronger than the one they had.

Unless, unless you counted the few times, when he obviously thought no one was looking, she had caught him looking at her with such ardour that it would make her head spin. At such times he would hold her gaze for a nanosecond before turning away and busying himself with some unimportant task. Celebrian had learned to treasure the nanoseconds.

The problem was their immortality and his personality. If he had been mortal, he would have been far more aware of the passing of time, and would have proposed long ago. Yet he was of elven kind, and he always erred on the side of caution. Sometimes too much so.

He needed stirring up, but how? Brave as she was, Celebrian could not countenance confessing her love for him before he had done so himself, and if she did dare he would probably take grave offence.

Another tear was just beginning to pool in one clear blue eye, when a sharp knock was heard on the door.

"Celebrian, if you don't let me in I am going to bash this thing down! And then you are going to have to explain to your beloved that…"

The said elleth hurriedly raced towards the door and threw it open.

"Luinloth! You fool! Half of Imladris could hear you!" She said in a fierce whisper. Then she dragged her friend in and shut the door.

Luinloth walked over to the bed and sat down, cross-legged, before nonchalantly undoing her hair.

"Luinloth!" Celebrian said in exasperation, her despairing mood flaring to annoyance "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would be if Elrond heard you?!?"

"Do not concern yourself for me my friend," Luinloth said, looking up with a bright smile "I wouldn't be the least embarrassed if the Lord of Imladris heard what I just said."

Celebrian moaned in defeat, not really willing to continue a verbal sparring match with her long time friend.

"One of these days Luinloth, one of these days!" she grumbled, and then sprawled out on the bed, head in hands.

Luinloth just chuckled, and silence held the room in thrall for a time. Finally, Luinloth spoke.

"Would the afore mentioned Lord of Imladris have anything to do with your foul mood, friend of mine?" She said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the vanity.

And indecipherable groan arose from Celebrian's prostrate form.

Luinloth chuckled again, and began to brush her dark hair with Celebrian's brush.

"You are really quite pathetic you know…one thousand years and you haven't even tried!" She exclaimed, knowing this statement would at least rouse her friend. She was right.

"Haven't even tried!?!" Celebrian's voice jumped an octave.

"I have lived in the same place as the idiot for three hundred years! I have visited periodically so that I may see him, I have given him every chance to declare any feelings he has for me…yet still he remains little more than an old friend! I have tried Luinloth! And I am sick to the stomach of trying!"

Luinloth gazed at her friends red and blotchy face with an air of disbelief.

"Celebrian, my dear friend, how long have we known each other" Luinloth asked in a sugary tone.

"From the cradle! As well you know" Celebrian snapped back.

This time Luinloth's voice raised. "And I have been with you since you met his lordship, correct?"

"It is so" Celebrian answered, her tone more temperate.

"And in all that time you still have not realised that you cannot sit back and wait for love to happen! You must use some initiative Celebrian! Ellyn like Elrond need a hefty kick up the backside in the affairs of love and all other important matters."

"But how? I have tried my best!" Celebrian was beginning to whine now, and she knew it.

"Tried your best? Celebrian you haven't tried at all! I have seen you vie for a dogs love more than you have for Lord Elrond's"

"So what am I supposed to do, storm into his office and declare my undying passion?"

"That wouldn't be such a bad…"

"LUINLOTH!"

Luinloth chuckled for the third time in an hour.

"Peace my friend!" she said, coming over and putting an arm around Celebrian's hunched shoulders.

"Do not worry, I will think of something, meanwhile, why don't you go for a nice long ride? That always clears your head when you are as irate as a squirrel who has had his nuts stolen" Celebrian aimed a cuff at her friend, but Luinloth's reflexes were better.

"And just how am I going to take a ride if it is rai" Celebrian stopped, suddenly realising that the sun was out.

Luinloth sniggered, before walking to the door.

"Take my advice, my friend, before your tempers scare your beloved lord into deserting his own hou-" and Luinloth's voice was suddenly cut off by a well aimed pillow. Ignoring the fluffy missile she strode out into the hall, laughing heartily.

The much discussed Lord Elrond was sitting at his desk, his papers before him, and a fresh sheet of parchment ready to be adorned with fair elvish letters. However the Lord's attention was on the picture that sat on his desk-Celebrian, painted by Erestor, her blue eyes shining as she raced along on her silver horse. She was beautiful.

Sighing he turned his eyes away, looking out the window onto the valley below. His valley. For one thousand years he had cared for this place and it's people, seeking to create a haven for the last of the Noldor. And, he liked to think that he had succeeded. Now everything was running smoothly, Sauron was defeated, and peace hung like a mantle on his shoulders.

Yet even in the peace one desire had yet to be granted, the hand of Celebrian, daughter of Celeborn, in marriage. He hated to admit it to himself, but the fault that it was not yet so was his. He had loved Celebrian since he first laid eyes on her fair form, and coming to know her, with all her quirks and faults, did nothing to deter his feeling.

But first the tenderness of her youth, and then the knowledge of Sauron's arising had stopped him from declaring his heart. And now, now he had to admit that there was nothing to hinder him from speaking…except for fear.

The fear of becoming a father. His own father had been much away in his boyhood, and when he grew as a young man Earindel had long sailed away to Valinor. Both his Grandfathers were slain before his birth, and apart from Maedhros, who was often too busy for the young twins, Elrond had no one there for him as he grew to adulthood. In adulthood, Gil galad became his mentor, yet the pain of his childhood Elrond would wish on nobody, especially not his own children. And if something happened to him….

Middle earth was still fraught with peril…even worse, if anything happened to Celebrian after they were bonded…! He did not know if he could stand that. It would be hard enough if, the Valar forbid, some harm should befall her now.

A light tap on the door distracted his tumultuous thoughts, and at Elrond's bidding, Erestor entered.

"My lord" He bowed, and Elrond smiled at his chief councillor.

"Erestor, what can I do for you my friend?" He asked, motioning for the Noldo to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"I was hoping you were not too busy to talk with an old friend" Erestor replied, sitting down gracefully as only elves can, and studying his friends face.

"Indeed I am not, and it would be a most appreciated distraction" Elrond said, and leaned back into a more comfortable position.

The picture sitting on the desk caught Erestor's eyes, as well as the pile of unreplied correspondence beside it. He smiled, Elrond obviously needed a distraction from something other than paperwork. A glance upwards showed him that Elrond had seen the look and the smile, and was now beginning to blush.

"You seem to be very "distracted" of late, my lord" Erestor remarked, the two fold meaning not lost on the other elf.

Elrond's flush deepened, had he really though he could hide anything from Erestor? As well as being his chief councillor, he was his closest friend.

'Indeed." He replied, and began to idly write Celebrian's name on the sheet of parchment, not really realising he was doing so.

"When are you going to speak to her?" Erestor asked, with uncharacteristic frankness.

Elrond looked up, startled. "It is not that easy" he tried to defend himself.

"My friend, you have attempted things far harder than telling a lady you love her" Erestor said, mirth in his voice.

Elrond rose abruptly and strode towards the window.

"You do not understand how truly hard it is!" He accused "you have never loved an Elleth like I love her!"

Erestor did not say anything for a long while, and Elrond turned around to see what was keeping his friend from speech.

He saw Erestor was in some memory, for his grey eyes were shining brightly as he gazed at the fire. Finally he stirred.

"You speak of what you do not know, Peredhil " He said, his tone sorrowful. "I loved, as deeply and truly as you love Celebrian, yet my beloved did not instantly return my love in the same measure, she feared the curse that was upon all the Noldor. And I, in my stubborn, wounded pride let the love of my life slip between my fingers."

Elrond felt like someone had just doused him with a bucket of cold water. Erestor saw the elf lords stricken expression, and smiled.

"It was long ago, my friend, and though the memory is painful, it is also sweet, and is all I have left of her. I have accepted my fate. But you, you have the purest joy of any elf's life in your grasp, do not commit the same folly as I. Whether for fear or any other reason."

Getting up, the wise councillor left the room, leaving behind a rather shocked and confused peredhil lord.

AN

Thank you very much for reading the story so far, any suggestions, criticism or comments would be greatly appreciated.

I am currently looking for a beta, and if you would like to offer your services, it would be marvellous!

Sincerely/Mud.


	3. Chapter two a jealous complexion

Chapter two: Something of a jealous complexion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here, excepting Luinloth-however you are quite welcome to her, as she is quite **ahem** difficult. However I have mangled them with delight, so if you have any quarrels with how they have turned out, just email me. Oh, and everything else belongs to one crazy writer called Tolkien.

_Much Ado About Nothing, II, 1:  
BEATRICE: The count is neither sad, nor sick, nor merry, nor well; but civil count, civil as an __**orange**__, and something of that jealous complexion. _

Celebrian was awakened by the excited squeal of her friend. Instantly alert she sat straight up, nearly colliding with Luinloth.

"Luinloth!" Celebrian exclaimed, falling back on her bed, her eyes wide with fright.

Luinloth laughed, and then dragged Celebrian off her bed and towards the dressing table.

"You must look your best today!" Luinloth stated excitedly, flinging open the door of Celebrian's large wardrobe.

"Why for the Valar's sake?" Celebrian complained, utterly mystified.

"Don't ask just yet, let me concentrate with your clothes! And hurry up with your hair!" Was the only reply she received.

With no clue as to what had gotten her friend so excited, Celebrian obeyed orders.

"Here!" Luinloth exclaimed, waving a blue dress in front of Celebrian's bemused face "It's perfect"

Standing up, Celebrian placed her hands on her hips, and levelled Luinloth with a stare. "I will not move one muscle until you tell me what it is perfect _for_!" she insisted.

Luinloth rolled her eyes, and went to unlace the back of Celebrian's night gown. "It is perfect for _you_, you silly elleth!" she said, and giggled again. But before Celebrian could protest, Luinloth wisely continued on to explain her 'bright' idea.

"I have concocted a plan to get the attention of your beloved elf lord, and to give him no other choice but to declare his love for you!" she stated gleefully, while Celebrian dazedly raised her arms so the dress could be lowered over her head.

"Luinloth…I hate to disappoint you, but I already tried clothes to get Elrond's…"

"it's not Elrond's attention you are after!" Luinloth exclaimed triumphantly, while she brushed out Celebrian's lovely hair.

"It's not?" was all Celebrian managed to say.

"No, you want to get Glorfindel's!"

'I _what_?" Celebrian shrieked, grabbing Luinloth's shoulders "I always had some doubts about your sanity Luinloth, but I never thought you were that crazy!"

"Calm down my friend" Luinloth said in a soothing tone "And let me explain, forgive me, I shouldn't have told you like this."

"You are forgiven, as long as you explain." Celebrian sighed, and collapsed onto a chair.

While threading in blue and golden flowers, and green vines through Celebrian's yellow hair, Luinloth endeavoured to explain her scheme.

"You see, I believe the only way to get Elrond's attention is to make him jealous. That or waiting for him in your nightwear…."

"That's enough of that!" said an indignant Celebrian, and Luinloth giggled.

"So you see, I have decided that you will feign interest in Glorfindel, though not much, but he should pretend to be enamoured by you. Elrond will see this, and fear that your love will turn to the Balrog slayer, and he will be forced to admit his feelings, or supposedly lose you."

Celebrian bit her lip. It was a risky plan, yet it appealed to her…and it would decide their relationship, one way or another. After all, did she really want to act like a love sick elleth until she left for Valinor?

"But what about Glorfindel?" She asked, and Luinloth grinned, she knew her friend had already come round.

"I talked with him last eve, he said that he would be willing for a short period of time…for he believes that Elrond does need to be given some…encouragement." Luinloth did not say that Glorfindel had reserved the right to pull out of the risky idea at any time, Celebrian did _not_ need to know that.

"So, what do you say my oldest friend?" Luinloth asked, after pulling her friend from her seat. "Will you finally start trying?"

Celebrian paused for a split second, then jumped over the edge. "I will" She affirmed, wishing her hands were not trembling quite so much.

"Good! Now, your first instructions are to converse with only Glorfindel at breakfast, if Elrond addresses you, you must answer him politely, but then turn back to Glorfindel. Then you must cancel you customary morning walk with me, make a show of it at the table, as you are going to go with Glorfindel. Arrive back at dinner time, a little late. I will give you your next instructions afterwards."

"Very well." Celebrian answered, and then straightened her shoulders, and walked towards the door.

"Celebrian!" she turned at the call, and her friend embraced her. "I truly wish you all success in your love" Luinloth whispered, and Celebrian embraced her warmly. When they moved apart, tears were in both their eyes.

"thank you" said Celebrian, and Luinloth nodded, then arm and arm, they strolled down to breakfast.

That breakfast was the most uncomfortable one that Celebrian had ever endured. As soon as they entered the room, the tension in her stomach increased ten fold, and she almost fled back to her chambers. It steadily grew worse.

"Lady Celebrian, Lady Luinloth, I bid you a good morn" said Elrond, looking up from where he was sitting.

"Indeed." Agreed Glorfindel "And may I say you look very lovely today Celebrian."

Blushing, Celebrian gave him leave, and instead of taking her customary place on Elrond's left, she came and sat upon Glorfindel's right, putting herself between him and Erestor.

"I trust your rest was well my lord" she said, her smile bright. She exerted all her will power to stop her self from blushing, for she knew that all eyes were on her.

"Indeed it was, though I doubt it compared to yours my lady, as you seem as fresh as the dew" Glorfindel answered. If the circumstances had been different, Celebrian would have laughed to see the usually reserved elf lord acting so, but all she did was smile at the compliment and continue a quiet conversation with him.

After managing to eat half what was on her plate-and not daring to look at Elrond, she looked over to Luinloth, and called across the table.

"Luinloth, I cannot walk with you today, as is our custom, as I am going to ride with Lord Glorfindel. Is that agreeable to you?"

Luinloth's eyes widened in fake surprise, but she smiled and nodded "Of course, my friend, I hope you enjoy your morning."

A glance over Elrond's way revealed that the elf lord (who had up until then only stared at Celebrian and Glorfindel) was eating hurriedly as if it was only this that would save Arda from certain peril. Celebrian watched astonished as her beloved finished off a huge plateful of food in two minutes.

As soon as he had done so, Elrond stood up and bowed to all who were at the table. "I bid you all a good day" he said, glancing at Celebrian's face only briefly, and then swiftly walked down the long hallway.

There was silence in the hall for a full half minute before the soft murmur of conversation filled it again. Celebrian felt sick, yet also strangely elated. She also excused herself, and Luinloth followed her. They did not speak. Though they both knew that all the elves in Imladris would be discussing the mornings happenings by twilight.

Elrond stared at the same fire his chief councillor had looked into the day before, and his thoughts were just as tumultuous. The shock of seeing Celebrian devote herself to Glorfindel at breakfast…receiving his attentions with good grace, and even going so far as to mildly flirt…had almost undone him, and then she had gone out riding with the same ellon! They had not returned until sunset, and came into the dining hall, late and dishevelled and laughing, for the evening meal.

Was what Erestor said true? Was he letting his only chance for love slip through his fingers?

Sighing he raked his hand through his hair, something he only did when extremely agitated. And he was extremely agitated to recognise the feeling that burned hottest through his veins. Jealousy.

Getting up he began to pace the room, turning the days events over and over in his mind. The questions poured through his mind like boiling lava. Did Glorfindel truly love Celebrian? He had certainly looked at her with admiration and affection, but more importantly, did she love Glorfindel? Or was she deceiving herself? Did she even love him, Elrond, or was it just a young elleth's infatuation that he had read in her eyes? He had been so sure…

"Oh Naneth" He whispered "how I wish you were here to council me"

There was silence in the room, only the faint crackle of the fire could be heard-then "my lord?"

Elrond spun around, and in front of him was the very elleth that had captured his heart and confused his mind.

"Celebrian!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself. Was it just his imagination, or did she look a little guilty?

"The merry making has begun in the halls, I came to let you know in case you wished to be present." She said, her voice sweet and soft.

Elrond's looked at her now blank face, marvelling for the thousandth time how beautiful she was. His eyes strayed to her lips, and wondered what it would be like to kiss them….

"my lord, are you well?" she asked, and laid a hand on his arm. He trembled at the touch, and did not dare look at her.

"Thank you, I am quite alright, I will take your words into consideration." He said quickly, almost brusquely. He cursed silently as he saw the hurt in her face, hurt his tone had caused. He wished he could say something-but what? He was not ready to ask for her love…he needed more time.

Taking his silence as disapproval of her actions, Celebrian turned and left the room, a familiar ache in her heart.

Elrond forced himself to stop staring after her. By the Valar! That had been a close call, if he had not stopped himself…

Shaking his head, as if hoping that the action would in turn shake away the passionate thoughts in his mind, he left his study and headed towards his chambers. He was in no mood for foolish songs and light hearted teasing. He needed rest. Perhaps in the morning things would become clearer. Somehow though, he doubted it.

Authors notes: Thank you for reading, I am quite busy with exam prep etc, however I will endeavour to have a chapter up once a week until this is finished. Oh and a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! Your comments keep me going. Please don't be afraid to criticize my story either. I hold my work lightly, and appreciate any feed back.


	4. Chapter three an amorous tale

Chapter Three: An amorous tale

"the beginning of pain, today I have nothing, if you're not there, my heart stops"

Translation from Spanish song "Isobel"

Celebrian walked down the shadowed garden, it was twilight of the second day that Glorfindel and been "in love" with her.

She had not see Elrond at breakfast, and so there had been little need to pretend. She ate in grateful silence, but at the end of it Glorfindel asked if she would go for a ride again. Celebrian readily agreed, and it was not long before they were on their mounts.

They left of all pretence as soon as they were out of hearing, and Glorfindel entertained her with stories about Elrond's sires, and about Elrond himself, and instructed her in what his work was now-and Celebrian told him of her journeys with her mother. The time passed pleasantly enough, but Celebrian still felt as if she was murdering her beloved. It was on their way back when Glorfindel addressed the issue that had remained ever present, yet unspoken during the day.

"You truly do love Elrond then?" He said, piercing her with eyes that had seen the light of Aman.

"With all my heart!" Celebrian answered at once, a little indignant that he should even question it.

"You know then of the choice that is given to him-and his children?"

"He chose long ago to be of elven kind-did he not?" Celebrian answered, a slight tinge of doubt in her voice.

"He did indeed, but his children may choose otherwise if it is their will." Glorfindel stated gravely, and pulled his horse to a halt, facing Celebrian. "are you prepared for the fact that you may lose your children to a mortal death?"

Celebrian stared at him in shock. She truly had not thought of such a thing…yet how could she have overlooked it?

"I-I do not know" she finally said, her voice shaking, and her vision growing misty "I truly had not thought of it in that way."

Glorfindel dismounted and strode over to her, taking her hand.

"Celebrian, I count Elrond as one of my dearest friends, and who he loves, I will also be devoted to, yet I cannot leave you ignorant. I believe you two were meant to be one, but you must not come together until you have talked with him about this. Promise me you will talk before you bind yourself in anyway."

Celebrian looked up into the elf lords earnest face, and understood the wisdom of his words.

"I promise" she said, and Glorfindel released her hand.

"Good." He smiled, and was once more the joyful and charming elf lord. "Come, my lady, we must be going for your friend Luinloth has made me promise to bring you back before noon."

Celebrian smiled and rolled her eyes. "then by all means lead on!" she declared merrily

Together they remounted their faithful horses, and raced one another back to Imladris.

A little later Celebrian found herself sitting in the hall of fire, facing Luinloth and Lindir.

"And so." Said Luinloth, bringing Celebrian out of her reverie "Lindir has written a song for tonight about two lovers who dwelt together, yet apart, neither willing admit the love for the other, and then another ellon comes into the picture and steals the ellith away from her true love."

Celebrian looked aghast at her friend. "Luinloth, do you think this going just a little to far?" She squeaked.

"Nay lady, 'tis but a song" Lindir replied, but the twinkle in his eyes belied his consoling expression.

"Yes, Lindir is right, it's only a song." Luinloth said, taking her friends hand and patting it. In truth she was a little worried, she had never seen her friend quite so distraught and on edge as she did now.

"My friend, what worries you?" She asked, her tone soft, genuinely concerned.

Celebrian cast a glance towards Lindir, and he took the hint, rising he gave a graceful bow and stepped lightly away. Humming.

As soon as he was out of sight, Celebrian buried her face in her hands and burst into tears.

"Oh Luinloth!" she gasped "Glorfindel told me today that my children, the ones I wish to have with Elrond may die a mortal death! The thought had never occurred to me before and I-" here she broke into fresh sobs.

"Oh Celebrian!" Luinloth exclaimed, and instantly wrapped her friend into an embrace. "I am so sorry my friend"

They sat thus for a while, Celebrian's head buried on her friends shoulder, while Luinloth softly hummed a tune. It registered in neither ones minds that it was the lay of Luthien. But much later when Celebrian watched Arwen grow, that scene and tune would come back to haunt her.

Gradually Celebrian quieted, and standing up, began to pace.

"Glorfindel also said that Elrond and I were meant to be together, and so whatever happens to our children, I believe more strongly than ever that we must bind ourselves, and soon, for who knows what the future may bring?"

"You are right Celebrian, so we must continue on with our plans tonight-hopefully it will not be too long before Elrond speaks."

Celebrian clutched her hands at her sides. "I pray he does Luinloth, for I do not know how long I can go on with this charade."

"You can go on as long as necessary." Luinloth said firmly, and taking her friends hand, guided her out of the great hall.

"But for now we must attend to your appearance, it is even more vital that you stand out tonight!"

So now Celebrian paced in the garden, waiting for her friend to fetch her inside. Tonight something would happen, she was sure of it. Truly smiling for the first time that day, she began to hum a dance tune, and spin about.

Elrond sat in the great chair in the hall of fire, shoulders straight and the firelight playing on his face. His eyes were glaring daggers at a certain Sinda singer. As the tale Lindir sang unfolded, it became as clear as the silmarils of Feanor what he was referring to. The cheek of the young ellon!

His gaze shifted and softened as it rested on Celebrian, and as if sensing his glance she turned to him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. Elrond could see that her thoughts were in turmoil even as his were, but before he could decipher anything clearly she turned away.

It was then he saw it, her hand tightly clasped with Glorfindel's.

His whole body tensed in anger, and the hand that wore _**Vilya**_ clenched fiercely. It took all his restraint not to stride across the room and punch the golden elf in the face, Balrog slayer or no Balrog slayer. Elrond's stomach felt like a stormy sea and his head swam with the potent wine of jealousy. He lowered his head lest anyone read his murderous thoughts.

He sat there for a few moments longer, then rose. Lindir stopped singing and the musicians stopped playing. Crossing the room, Elrond motioned them to go on, before leaving the crowded hall and going straight to his chambers. He needed to concentrate.

Once in his rooms he walked out onto the balcony, feeling the welcome spring breeze blow his hair back. Once he had calmed enough to push his emotions aside, he immediately tried to contact Galadriel.

Galadriel had been sitting beside her husband as they watched the minstrels of their court perform songs in honour of Yavanna. When Elrond made contact with her, she could immediately sense his distressed state. Instinctively she tightened her grip on Celeborn's hand, though her face stayed serene and impassive.

_Elrond, what is it? Is Celebrian well?_ She asked him quickly, the answer came just as swift.

_She is well, lady, yet there is a matter that concerns me. _Galadriel relaxed her grip.

Speak on 

_She seems to have formed an attachment with Glorfindel very quickly, and I do not know what to make of it._

_Glorfindel?_

_Yes, he has been spending a lot of time with her as of late, and tonight they were holding hands in the hall of fire_

_I see. Do you think it is anything serious?_

_My heart warns me that Celebrian is in emotional distress, so mayhap. I thought you would wish to be informed._

Galadriel smiled. She had guessed Elrond's feelings toward her daughter long ago and approved, no wonder then that he was distressed with this matter.

_Thank you Elrond, as a matter of fact, Celeborn and I are already on our way to the grey havens to speak to Cirdan, we are a days ride from Imladris, so we will take a detour and I can judge for myself Celebrian's feelings towards Glorfindel. Until then my friend._ And she closed the contact.

"What is it my love?" Celeborn murmured in her ear.

"Nothing, my dearest, but Elrond has kindly invited us to stop by Imladris on our way to the havens."

"Oh?" Celeborn said, and Galadriel nodded, not volunteering any more information. Knowing his wife well, Celeborn did not press her across their bond, but silently resolved to talk to Elrond tomorrow. The issuing of a invitation was not the only thing the peredhil had communicated to his wife.

Celebrian went to bed at dawn, she had stayed in the hall of fire all night, hoping that Elrond would return. But he had not. Disappointed and disgusted she wept into her pillow. Soon her sorrow turned to anger and she sat bolt upright, quivering like a arrow in a target.

"I am not going to give up Elrond Peredhil" she vowed, then added "before this new day is over I will have it out with you. No more games"

Then she lay down and slept until noon.


	5. Chapter Four More games

**Disclaimer: All of it is mine, except the parts that aren't. **

**Chapter four -More Games. **

"_Sharp violins proclaim_

_Their jealous pangs, and desperation_

_Fury, frantic indignation_

_Depth of pains, and height of passion_

_For the fair, disdainful dame._

Dryden "A song for saint Cecelia's day" 

Erestor was bent over a book, but his mind was not on what he was reading. Rather, he was contemplating the rather out of sorts Glorfindel who paced the libraries floor. His gaze followed the elf, noting his tortured expression and the occasional oath muttered under his breath. Finally, after another twenty minutes of this, Erestor decided enough was enough.

"Glorfindel, why don't you tell me what is troubling you?" He calmly suggested, closing the book with a resounding thump.

Glorfindel looked at him keenly, and then directed his gaze out of the window.

"I fear I have displeased Elrond" He said finally, still staring at a obviously fascinating tree.

Erestor lifted one brow. Glorfindel, he felt, was putting it rather mildly.

"I really don't know why." He said, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Glorfindel sighed and came to face Erestor. "I only wished to help him…" He said, trying to defend himself. Erestor just looked at him. Heaving another sigh, the lord of the house of the Golden flower launched into his side of the tale.

Erestor walked purposefully down to the music room, knowing he would find the daughter of Celeborn there.

She was foolish to have done this…even if Elrond was rather slow in proposing, there was really no excuse to risk breaking his heart. Well, she was about to taste some of her own medicine.

Entering the large hall, he saw the object of his search, sitting on a bench, strumming on a lute. Her clear voice filled the air, mixing with Lindir's lower one.

"My Lady, might I have a word?" Erestor said, politely.

Celebrian looked up in surprise-what did Elrond's chief advisor want with her? Maybe he wished to tell her something about Elrond….

"Of course" She said, smiling pleasantly, and took his extended arm.

Luinloth sat, embroidering the edge of a deep blue velvet gown with seed pearls and silver thread. She smiled as she pulled the needle through the soft fabric, caught up in her design.

Sewing was her trade and her love. She took as much delight in weaving fabrics as Lindir did his music. Her smile turned to a frown and she bent over her work more. Why must her thoughts continually return to that irritating sinda?

Thus occupied, she did not realize that anyone was approaching until a noble voice greeted her.

"Good day seamstress"

Hurriedly dropping the fabric onto the seat, she looked up to see Elrond. Standing she executed a graceful curtsey. "My Lord" She murmured, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Have you seen the Lady Celebrian this afternoon?" He asked, causing Luinloth to suppress a smile of glee. Finally!

Deciding to add just a little more bait to the trap, she nodded and replied "I saw her singing with Lord Glorfindel earlier."

This was of course the truth…Luinloth had seen Celebrian singing with Glorfindel…five centuries before! But Elrond did not need to know that.

She watched in delight as the elf lords jaw clenched, and he made as if to go. Suddenly, however, he stopped and turned back around.

"You are close in the counsels of Lady Celebrian." He said, and Luinloth cautiously nodded "Then can you tell me, does she care for…Lord Glorfindel?" The anxious note in his tone was evident.

Luinloth felt tears prick her eyes, guilt suddenly colouring her face. But "You will have to ask her yourself My Lord" she answered, picking her sewing up again.

Breathing deeply, the Lord of Imladris wheeled back around and headed for the hall of fire. Ask her he would.

Celebrian angrily crushed the rose that lay within her hands. How dare he, how _dare_ he!?

Her cheeks flamed bright as flower she had mutilated, and she continued pacing. How could Elrond deceive her so? She had been so sure, so sure! The pain in her heart grew more intense with every second that ticked by.

Courting? Courting a maid from Las Galen? Courting someone who wasn't herself? Erestor must be mistaken!

When the chief councillor had asked, quite calmly, if she knew anything of the maiden Vanyamiriel, who Elrond was corresponding with, Celebrian felt like she had been stabbed in the back.

"What a fool! What an absolute fool!" she berated herself, angry tears pricking her lids.

She began to circle a tree, round and round she went, hundreds of emotions tearing at her heart, yet not one of them showed on her face.

Elrond watched Celebrian walk round and round a huge oak tree. She was obviously very agitated, though her face was as still as stone. He willed her to look towards him, and as if feeling the pull of his thoughts, her ice blue eyes met his. She stood instantly still, as if frozen like a troll in sunlight, albeit a troll was never as fair as the elf maid. Gathering his courage, Elrond walked towards her.

"Celebrian" He said, his voice sounding strange to his ears. "Celebrian, we must talk."

The elleth just stared at him, her blue eyes veiled. Slightly encouraged by her silence, Elrond moved to take her hand.

He could feel her tremble as he took it in his own. Suddenly his fear left him, and he would have laughed, if Celebrian's eyes had not looked so mutinous.

"Celebrian, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, Celebrian, you are the one I love, and you have my heart in your hands, my true love, I must ask you this or perish, Will you bind to me?"

Whatever answer he expected, it was not the resounding slap on his face that he received from his 'true love'

"You dare!" she spat, her face suddenly coming to life.

**Ha! My first cliffy! Now you have to wait to see what happens to the unfortunate elf lord! Don't worry, I will update sooner as I already know what is going to happen…more or less.**

**If you are reading this, it would be great just to drop me a line to show you care, however I'm not begging for huge reviews, and if you don't want to, by all means, stay away from the button! **

**Mud.**


	6. Chapter five Swept away!

Disclaimer: Anything here that isn't mine, isn't mine. It's probably Tolkiens.

**Chapter Five-Swept away! **

"_Alas! My love, ye do me wrong_

_to cast me off so discourteously_

_for I have loved you so long_

_delighting in your company"_

_From the courtly sonnet of the Lady Greensleeves_

Elrond stepped back in shock, What on earth did she mean? "Celebrian!" He started, but was never allowed to finish.

"You dare!" she said again, her eyes filled with wrathful tears. 'How could you Elrond? How could _you_?"

"How could I what?" he asked, completely mystified.

"How could you betray me?" she gasped, full ready to slap him again.

"_I_, betray _you_?" Elrond asked in hurt and anger. He was a very patient ellon, but once you roused him, it was very hard to calm him again, and now Celebrian's words had woken the fire in his spirit.

"I could very well ask you the same thing!" He exclaimed, his tone more than a little wrathful. "you seemed quite happy with Glorfindel!"

Celebrian was quick on the return "I couldn't possibly betray you, for you gave me nothing to betray" she said, her tone once more as cold as ice.

Elrond was taken aback for a second, but his emotions were too riled to cool that easily "Nothing? Celebrian, I cannot believe that. You know full well that though no words were passed between us, our hearts still spoke!"

"I though that was so, sometimes Elrond, sometimes…." Celebrian broke off, and clasped his hand tightly in her own. Then she abruptly let go of it. "yet your "esteemed councillor" tells me that you are getting on very well with a young maiden from _Las Galen_" she spat the last two words out as if they were poison.

Elrond frowned. "Erestor said that? Surely you do not believe….." His voice trailed of as he saw grief pass over Celebrian's face.

"Celebrian, you must believe me, there is nothing in those letters…nothing at all, in fact…" But he broke off, remembering in the nick of time that he could not betray his friends business. "Celebrian, there is nothing between me and her, you must believe me!"

Reaching up a hand, he gently caressed her face. But she turned away.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" she whispered, her face pale and set. Elrond let his hand drop to his side, a fresh wave of rejection washing over him.

"You and I are of the same mind then, Lady" Elrond said, irony and bitterness colouring his words.

"For once I was sure of you hearts love, yet now I see you with that…" words failed him momentarily, and not finding a noun that was suitable for Glorfindel, yet appropriate for Celebrian's ears, he continued "_that_ Lord of the golden flower, and I am filled with doubt!"

"Since you are so doubtful, perhaps you should forget about me, and return to your books, and perhaps I should bind myself to _that _Elf lord, at least he will tell me he loves me, and not wait until the sun grows cold!" Celebrian hissed.

The horror in his eyes spoke more for his heart than any words could. For the first time since this morning, Celebrian remembered how much she loved him, and felt a sharp stab of guilt remembering the angry words she had shouted at him.

Yet, Erestor had said…turning around, she ran for the stables. She needed to get away!

"Celebrian!" Elrond roared after her, but she did not pause or turn. Muttering a choice word learned from some of the less honourable soldiers he had fought with, Elrond chased after her.

Celebrian urged her horse forward, the words of the quarrel still burning hot in her mind.

_He loves me, he could not look that hurt if he did not love me_. She thought, but then _yet it took all this trickery and subterfuge to make him admit it!_ And that hurt her, it hurt almost as much as if he had felt nothing for her.

Blinking her hot tears away, she had allowed her horse to do as he wished. The horse slowed, and whinnied, shying away from the river. Rain drops began to fall.

"It has been raining far too much these past weeks" she muttered, raising her eyes to the stormy sky.

Suddenly she heard other horses hooves, and a very familiar voice called to her. "_Celebrian!_"

"By the Valar!" she moaned, could he not leave her in peace?

Angrily she urged her horse in the direction of the river, eager to escape the pursuit. However the horse had other ideas, and refused to budge. Growing frantic, Celebrian used the strongest word of command she knew, and the horse reluctantly began to move.

Celebrian urged the horse faster, as she could see the cause of her hearts trouble coming steadily closer. The rain was now falling steadily, and she could feel her hair being plastered to her face.

At her continual urgings her horse broke into a reluctant gallop, and Celebrian leaned forward trying to avoid the low branches. Even so, she received several light scratches on her face.

"_Celebrian! Come back!"_ She heard him call again, but she did not stop until her horse was almost touching the water. Then she slowed, for the riverside was thick with mud, and it would be easy for her horse to sprain an ankle at such a high speed.

Seeing that there was nothing for it, she straightened her back and braced herself for the arrival of the elf lord.

He came soon enough.

"Celebrian!" He said, as soon as he was within sight of her, "Come back from the river, it is dangerous!"

Celebrian glanced at the rapidly flowing stream. It was high, but not overly so, certainly no threat even if she chose to swim in it.

"Don't be a fool lord, it is quiet safe" she replied coolly.

Elrond growled in exasperation, and came up beside her, his own horse skimming the edge of the water.

"The rain is getting heavier, and it has been very wet these past few weeks. It is a prime time for a flash flood!" He said sharply. But his worried look belied his harsh tone.

Celebrian turned to look at him, doubt flickering across her face, and she stopped her horse.

For a moment she sat there, looking at him. Her eyes slowly softened, and her face relaxed.

Elrond felt a welcome rush of joy well up in him as he saw the tenderness in her gaze. All thoughts of flooding rivers were momentarily forgotten.

"I don't think…" she began, softly, trying to remember her original thoughts. But his hand touching her face chased all sane thought far from her mind. With a feeling of expectation and relief she leaned into the caress as he leaned forward.

Suddenly a loud roar caused them both to look up quickly. What their eyes saw gave their hearts cause to stop for a second-then start beating overtime as adrenaline poured through their veins.

A literal wall of water was headed straight for the unfortunate elves, in ten, maybe fifteen seconds, it would be upon them.

"Get up the bank!" Elrond yelled, springing to life. Needing no second bidding, Celebrian and her mount scrambled up the slippery bank.

One second ticked by, two. Three. Elrond's mount neighed in panic, Four, five, six, Celebrian gained the top of the bank and turned to help Elrond seven, eight, nine just as his horse placed a hoof on the top, river waters whooshed past her, toppling trees, rolling boulders and sweeping away the elf lord with their pent up strength.

Celebrian watched in horror as her beloved was caught up by the waters, and dashed against trees and rocks. For a moment her voice refused to work as all colour drained from her face.

Then, "ELROND!" She screamed in absolute terror. But he could not hear her.

**Mwahahaha! Another short chapter, and another cliff hanger. I won't win any evil author awards, but you can bet I'm in the runnings! What will happen next? Will the water destroy the backbone Elrond so recently discovered he had?? Can Celebrian have another mood swing and save him?? And what will happen to Erestor and Glorfindel??? Join me next time for the exciting climax of 'What a girls gotta do!' **


	7. Chapter Six Ada to the rescue!

**Chapter six: Ada to the rescue! **

_"When you feel_

_heaviness of spirit_

_belly tighten_

_deep hurt under your heart_

_reach out for someone"_

_From Dreamtime by Arapera Blank_

The water bashed the unfortunate elf against jagged rocks and fallen trees. He felt his leg being crushed between two huge forces and cried out. But just then he was sucked under and his lungs became filled with water instead of air.

He tried to break to the surface, but his whole body felt numb, and the current was pulling him ever down. Precious seconds ticked past and a ringing sounds started in his ears. Celebrian! He thought, before his body finally gave in, and lost the battle for consciousness.

Celeborn and Galadriel were riding quietly with their escort of four Lothlorien guards. The rain did not bother them, though Celeborn, knowing the rivers of Lothlorien like he did, wondered if Bruinen would be as swollen as the Celebrant by now.

They would have to make camp here for another day or so if it was, more if the rain did not stop. Suddenly he found himself wishing for sunshine, though in truth he loved the feel and sound of rain better.

When the sound of roaring waters filled the elves listening ears. Celeborn turned to his wife and gave a wry smile. So he had been correct.

"It doesn't seem like we will be crossing the ford today" He said, checking his horse to a halt.

Galadriel gave a faint smile back, but she did not hide the worry in her eyes. She was very close to Celebrian, and she knew her daughter had been severely distressed for the past hour. The reason was not clear, although she felt she could give a good guess.

Perhaps she should tell Celeborn, he knew of his daughters feelings of course, but very little of recent developments. Reaching a decision, she slowed her horse, and turning round, prepared to speak.

Just then a scream reached both pairs of their ears.

"ELROND!"

As if they were one elf, the lord and lady urged there horses at all speed towards the sound. They both recognized the voice of the screamer at once. Needing no bidding the escort swiftly followed them.

Galadriel tried to reach the bearer of Vilya with her thoughts, but all she received was complete blankness. She also felt Celebrian's overwhelming panic. Neither blankness nor panic were very good emotions, and she worried that Elrond must have lost consciousness. She leaned forward, her horse still a little behind Celeborn's and the sound of the flood grew louder.

Franticly Celebrian's eyes darted from here to there, searching for any sign of her beloved. He had been pulled under in a matter of seconds, Then, Celebrian's worst fears were realized when she saw Elrond's body slammed brutally against a log-before he sank under once more. Surely he could not have survived that!

"ELROND!" She yelled again, and began to pull of her dress, cursing the ties that were fastened across the back. Four, five, six seconds and it was off, all she wore now was a simple shift. She poised for a split second at the brink. The muddy waters splashed furiously all about.

"No!" Came a sudden cry, and she looked up-seeing her father dismounting on the other side "No Celebrian, no!" Celeborn was nearly frantic. He would_ not_ lose his daughter.

Celebrian's mind had long since stopped trying to make sense of all that was happening, so she did not wonder why her father was there. In fact it was almost fitting, he had always been there when she was afraid.

"Ada!" She cried, the tears panic making paths in her mud splashed face "Ada, Elrond, he's under the water! Save him! Save him, Ada! Please!"

Celeborn's heart ached for his daughter, he highly doubted whether even Elrond, one of the best warriors in the second age, could survive the deadly onslaught of Bruinen's raging flood. Yet he had to try, he could not face Celebrian again if he did not try.

Without another moments thought Celeborn scanned the waters quickly, seeing almost instantly the red of the peredhil's cloak. Throwing off his own cloak, he took one deep breath of the air of Arda-and plunged in.

Elrond felt the weariness and pain of his body melt away. With some confusion he found himself looking down at his own body, why was he in the river? It wasn't the time of year for swimming.

However despite his confusion he felt himself being pulled further and further away.

Very soon he found himself in a dark plain. The wind was howling, and lightning flashed in the horizon. Elrond realized he was completely in the spirit world. A road lay ahead of him, it looked treacherous and difficult, but he felt an unreasonable desire to travel it.

He remembered Glorfindel talking about this road, how he had to travel it to get to the halls of Mandos.

The halls of Mandos! He must be dead then. Strangely the conclusion did not bother him, he just felt rather resigned.

He took one step, but his feet felt so heavy, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't continue on.

Why mustn't he? He had to remember…a girl. No not a girl, a woman…

Celebrian!

He couldn't travel the road, he had to get back to Celebrian!

But his feet kept on walking towards the road, and each step was getting easier. He tried to stop, but his body would not obey his will, and as he travelled thoughts of Celebrian slipped further and further away.

His mind grew darker, and he continued on, a bent solitary figure, rapidly losing his will power. Just as he was about to enter the great gates, a huge figure stood blocking the peredhil's way.

"Halt! You cannot pass!" It said, it's great cloak billowing in the wind.

"but….but I must!" Elrond protested weakly.

"You have not made your choice. Until you make your choice, you cannot pass."

Elrond frowned. He thought he had made the choice years ago. Suddenly, all the weight of indecision fell upon him again. He pondered anew whether to be reunited with his brother, or whether to stay part of his mothers kin.

The heart of Earendil- his father - had been with mortal kind, it was only because of Elwing that he chose to become an elf. Perhaps his father's desire had been right, perhaps it would be good to leave Arda and all it's troubles. It was after all, Arda marred. For a moment, Elrond glimpsed the glorious freedom that had been gifted to all mortal kind.

"I…I…" He faltered, almost ready to desert the world that was the holder of so much grief. Then, like an illuminating shaft of light, the thought of Celebrian once more entered his brain.

Straightening, he stared up at the figure.

"I, Elrond, son of Earendil the mariner and Elwing the white, choose to be of elven kind." He said, his voice strong and sure.

"So be it" Answered the great figure.

Even as the words were spoken, a jolt of pain went through Elrond's body. He grimaced. Surely he should not be feeling any true pain in the spirit realm? Just then, another one came, much stronger than before, and he fell to the ground in agony. Everything seemed to be fading into grey mist before his eyes.

The figures voice was still speaking however "This doom of choice shall be awarded to your children after you, teach them well" It said, but the words grew fainter, as if blown away by the wind.

Elrond had little time to take in the statement, as pain ripped through him for a third time, and did not leave. His spirit had been reunited with his body.

Gradually, through a haze of pain, his eyes focused, and he saw Celebrian's fair face streaked with mud and blood. "My love!" she was whispering "My love!" He moved his hand to try and touch her face, but she grasped it with her own white ones.

Her face began to fade again as he slipped out of consciousness, but in spite his aching body, a feeling of contentment filled him.

Celebrian sat by Elrond's bedside, watching his worn face. His leg had been broken in seven places, he had mild concussion, three broken ribs, a sprained left hand, and he was generally bruised all over. But the healers did not think any of the injuries were life threatening, and for this Celebrian thanked the Valar many times. However he still had not woken, and she continually stroked his hand.

Luinloth sat beside her friend, her face streaked with tears. Elrond might have died, breaking Celebrian's heart and it was the fault of her foolish idea.

"Oh Celebrian! I am so sorry!" She whispered brokenly, glancing at the scratched, but now clean face of her friend. "It is all my fault."

"Nay, the fault is mine." Celebrian said softly, looking briefly up at her friend. "If I had not been so wilful…oh Luinloth, I told him that it would be better for me to bind myself to Glorfindel!"

Luinloth was temporarily shocked out of her guilt. "You didn't!"

"I did, then I ran."

"Oh Celebrian…."

Celebrian managed a wry smile, and then turned her attention back to Elrond. Sitting thus she spent a night and a day. Sometimes her father would join her, and sometimes Glorfindel or Erestor would come. Nothing however was spoken of why's or how's.

It was twilight of the second day when the elf lord awoke.

**There, are you happy now? Everyone survives, and Elrond gets to keep his backbone. He will have need of it too, something tells me there is going to be a lot of discussion happening soon (and yes, you are right, that 'something' is my brain!). **

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! They make me happy, and I always get inspired to write after reading them. hint hint If you are reading this, but haven't reviewed, thanks for reading! I hope you didn't find it too pathetic. (oh, and by the way, Celebrian gets to stop crying soon, won't that be nice for a change?)**

**And for those of you planning to review, I would love to hear what you think of the story itself, how the characters have been portrayed, dialouge, etc. **

**Until next time, **

**Mud.**

_**P.S, Would everyone (or anyone) like to read about the matchmaking mischief Elrond's children get up to with Lindir and Luinloth? Or my version of Erestor's love story? Which one would you prefer? These are the two options for my next story I write. I will write both, it's just in what order!**_

_**Oh, and I'm going to be writing a story about the son of Eowyn and Faramir. I like mortal's better than elves, they have more faults to use! However the story is not part of this series.**_


End file.
